yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Thorne
Sam Thorne, the full name being Samuel Lucas Joseph Thorne,' '''otherwise known as '''Strippin', is a YouTuber in the Yogscast. He is currently dating and living with Brooke Lawson. Summary Sam joined the Yogscast after thrashing Simon and Lewis at a poker game. He is an ex-model, but despite his rugged good looks, Sam prides himself on being a no nonsense gamer with a heart of gold. Sam is also now dead to everyone in YogTowers after defecting to the colonies. Video Appearances Sam first appeared in videos in Duncan's first Tekkit series along side Benjizm as a member of the infamous duo Rail Bros Inc. Sam also assisted Rythian in his HoN hero spotlight videos before the introduction of Zoey. He was also featured in some of Martyn's videos, including his 12w38a snapshot video, where he tried to fight the witch and repeatedly fell into holes built for lighting purposes and on Martyn's Halo 4 livestream (which was hijacked by Simon and Lewis when the two left the room to get some food). Sam was very active during the Christmas Livestreams, one of the most memorable moments being him removing his shirt as a reward for reaching £100,000 in donations. Since Christmas of 2012 Sam started up his own YouTube gaming channel. His channel features action games like Devil May Cry and Deadpool, vlogs and the popular Yogcraft series called Rail Bros Inc. Quotes *"The joke's on everyone else because they think I get angry but I don't. I can't afford to, because if I get angry I'd destroy the world." *"You are such a fucking scrub!" *"Shut up and play Parv!" *"Fuck it chisled abs or no chisled abs if we hit 80k by the end of Tuesdays livestream ill take my shirt off. You can quote me on that." *"This is some BULLSH**!" *"Do you even lift?" *"I don't lift, I LIFT." *"I will lift your fucking house!" *"If you make me angry I'll destroy the world." *"Bitch I'm Spider-Man!" *"I ain't adding you on Facebook, son!" *"You fucker elephant!" *"We've been through an awful lot of balls, haven't we?" *"It's time to throwdown, motherfuckers!" *"PBG has just got my number, and he's calling me up, and he's killing me." *"Fucking Pirates! Scum of the sea! No-one likes 'em." *"I'm not even doing it for the money anymore, I'm doing it for pride!" *"I was born in the darkness Martyn, you merely adopted it." *"SEX APPEAL!" *"SACK TAP!" *"YEAH! NECK SLASH CUT DIE!" *"You got stripped" *"RPG bitch!" *"Duh." *"THE MOLE NEVER DIES!" *"Gonna play 4 Chords over your heart, maybe pluck the G string." *"Get on my level!" *''Molly: Has Strippin always been a slapper?!'' "That says 'so dapper'!" *"Grab a shiv and a pop can!" *"It's still a wild animal, you can't contain it!" Trivia *Sam weighs 220 lbs. *Sam has a DeviantArt account. *Sam was born on 13th September 1988 *He has no tattoos unlike his brothers who have sleeves of tattoos. *He has two brothers and two sisters, Ollie, George, Molly and Nancy. Sam is the eldest of the five. *Benji is not actually Sam's brother as mentioned on his Tumblr. *Sam is not a stripper, however he has modelled in the past - the extent of how much clothing he removed remains a mystery. *According to Sjin, Strippin secretly watches porn *The worst game, according to Sam, is Too Human for the Xbox 360. *He hated school. *Though he hasn't read the books he loves the Game of Thrones TV show. *If he could choose three people to go to dinner with he would choose Will Smith, Scarlet Johansson, and Gollum from Lord of the Rings. *Sam is 6'4". *Sam is colour blind. *Sam has been slapped with a chicken by Martyn, and by two cheeseburgers by Alsmiffy as a result of losing consecutive 'Strippin Challenges' *He is also a very sore loser. *He is a member of this wiki: SamStrippin *Sam stated on Tumblr that the username 'Strippin' was originally ST_rippin, ST being his initials. Evolution dictates that one day, the underscore vanished. *His favourite music artists are Stereophonics, Jamie T and Swedish House Mafia. *Sam unfortunately failed the duke of Edinburgh by taking a bus to McDonald's and eating there and unluckily the teacher came in to get something to eat and found Sam and his friends there. *Sam calls his subscribers "chicken strippers". *Sam has only ever received 3 pieces of fan mail. An 'Adventure Time' T-Shirt, a cardboard crowbar and a deck of cards with his face on them. *Sam is a huge fan of Jazzy Jeff and the Fresh Prince. *Sam supports Arsenal Football Club. *After tracking down his uncle whom he had lost contact with, Sam discovered he had two previously unknown cousins, one of which was already a Yognau(gh)t. *According to Turps, Strippin is held hostage in his car, so that Turps can be on YogNews. *He only lifts on Sundays. *He hates bananas. *His favourite Pokemon is Mamoswine. *In January 2014, Sam moved to America to be with his girlfriend Dodger, who is also part of the Polaris network. *Sam used to play the violin. *Sam doesn't know how to operate screen doors. *According to Dodger, Sam used to play Super Smash Bros competitively whilst he was still in the UK. During that time, he once encountered and defeated Amarda (dunno if that's how you spell it), the player who got 3rd place in the 2014 EVO Super Smash Bros Brawl championships. *Dodger also mentioned that he is still a very big fan of Super Smash Bros. and would "for sure" pick up the new game. *During the 2013 Christmas Livestreams, it was discovered that Strippin, much like MintyMinute is a natural at Just Dance. In one of the dances, he scored a grand total of 11,111, much to everyone's surprise and excitement, especially Sparkles*. *During one Co-Optional Podcast, Dodger mentioned that Strippin now has a full-time job and is currently finding it difficult to balance it and his youtube job. *For her 2014 birtday, Sam got Dodger a Silhouette Cameo, a cutting machine used for cutting out designs. *Strippin was the guest of episode 22 of the Co-Optional Podcast along with hosts, TotalBiscuit, Jesse Cox and Dodger. *Strippin has been a guest on Friend Zone 3 times, on episodes 2, 7 and 31. *Sam (along with Dodger) has done the ice bucket challenge and donated to ALS like other yogscast members such as Brent Copeland, Martyn Littlewood, John Cochrane, Simon Lane and Hannah Rutherford. *As stated by Dodger in a Co-Optional Podcast episode, Sam loves the Disney movie, Frozen. Gallery YOGSCASTStrippin.png|Strippin's first Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTStrippin2.png|Strippin's second Yogscast avatar. Strippin.png StrippinYTBanner.png|Strippin's Youtube Banner. strippin-2.png|Strippin's avatar created by Reiu. Strippin-and-Duncan1.png|Strippin being given a massage by Duncan... Martyn-Strippin-and-Sparkles.png|Strippin, Sparkles*, Martyn and Emma Watson during the 2012 Christmas Livestreams. Strippin-and-Martyn.png|Strippin and Martyn during the Christmas Streams. Strippin-and-Sparkles.png|Strippin attacking Sparkles* during the Chrsitmas Streams. Strippin1.png|Strippin being weird. OMGOMGOMGSTRIPPIN.gif|Click photo to see a gif of Strippin dancing. Minecraft the s.png|Strippin's Minecraft skin. Stripin Cartoon.jpg|Strippin as he appears in the Minecraft Christmas song Sam and Martyn dancing.gif|Click the photo to see Sam and Martyn dancing. ThinStrippin.GIF|Thin Strippin Stripper.jpg|The first photo Sam and Dodger posted on the internet of them together. Dodgin.jpg|The second photo Sam and Dodger posted on the internet of them together. Category:Staff Category:Yogscast Category:People Category:Saplings Category:Strippin Category:Sipscast Category:Awesomecast Category:Monaco: What's Yours is Mine